Lust Secrets
by xXA Black Bloody Rose 4 YouXx
Summary: A new girl, Kuchiki Shira, comes to Hyotei, meets the biggest Diva of all, Atobe Keigo, and already hates him. Even though she hates him, he finds her rather interesting. What will she do? Kill him becuz of his narcissisticness and arrogance? -review plz
1. New Comer

Disclaimer: I don't own Atobe Keigo and I NEVER want him anyways! Don't own PoT. I do own Shira Kuchiki.

*present tense

The atmosphere gets colder as a girl with waist long black hair and icy blue eyes walk to the halls of Hyotei Gakuen. With an icy cold glare, many was wonder who is this new girl.

~Kuchiki Shira's POV

"Well, well, well what do we me have here." A deep male voice. I turn my head slightly to see who it is. A tall male with gray hair and dark eyes smirking at me. I give him him the cold shoulder and walk to class. Many, actually A LOT, of the girls glaring and gasping at the way I treat this guy. He as well is surprise at the way I treat him. I sit in the back next to the window. " We meet again..." The same voice says smirking. " Look, I, Atobe Keigo, Don't like the way you have treated me before, but I'm willing to forgive you if you go on a date with me" I'm about to say something to this moron, but some annoying girl butts in. " ATOBE ~SAMA!!!!! YOU CAN`T GO OUT WITH HER!!!!!" She shouts in a high squeaky voice. " Ore~Sama can date who ever he pleases. So DON'T TELL ORE~SAMA WHAT TO DO!!!" He shouts at her. The girl runs away crying. He turns back to me. " Where were we? Oh... So how about it." " In your dream, even in your dreams, it would never happen." I say coldly. He and every girl in the class room looks at me in shock. " Did you just rejected Ore~Sama?!?!?!" " Yes... I did...." I say in an uncaring tone and go back to stare out the window.

~after school

I grab all my books and put them in my bag and leave the school. " Choto Matte!" I keep on walking, ignoring _Ore~Sama. _He runs in front, but I move over to get away from him. He quickly put his hand on my should to stop me. " What the hell you want?" I say to him as icy cold as possible. " Brrrr..... How cold." He smirks. I move my shoulder to make his hand off my shoulder. " Say what you wanna say and leave me alone. I have no interest on talking to you whats so ever." " Hey come on I just want to make friends with you." " Ch...Thats what they all say..." Keigo frowns. " Well, I'm not one of them..." I laugh. " Yeah right! You're just one of those guys, who look for the prettiest girl, that just wants them for sex. Well I'm not like that. Now If you excuse me, I have other things better to do then to talk to a guy like you." Keigo gets really angry, so did the all the girls in the school. I start walking away giving them the cold shoulder. " Hey! Wait! I'm not done with you yet!" I'm already gone.

~later at night

I change my clothes into a black tight with blood red laces(.com/albums/t52/syrin1020/clothes/big_top_lavie_corset_black_ ~don't have the long bow on it) and long black leather pants. I put on black leather high heel boots and I walk out of th house. I walk around the city of Tokyo with a serious face. It isn`t because of that arrogant bastard or I am in a bad mood. Let me tell you about myself. I'm always a serious person. I have never have found love. I have a very deep dark secret that I must tell no one.

I walk into a Japanese version of Hot Topic. The building is really big. The store has very awesome stuff. I just pick out a few jewelry and tops. After paying for them, I leave to go to go to cafe shop. I sit down next to the window. " Ready to order....?" The waiter asks me. " Yeah... I'll have the mocha latte with whip cream." " Ok, thank you." The waiter walks away. " Well, isn`t this a coincidence..." I glare with disgust at Keigo as he sits at my table with some of his friends. " Get away from me." I say with venom in every word. " Now, now no need to be like that." "Ch..." I get up from my chair with my stuff and tell the waiter make the mocha to go. I pay for it and walk to the door. Before I leave, Keigo grabs my arm. " Let go..." I get angry. " No, You're not getting away this time. You're mine." He smirks. I try to pull my arm away from him. He pulls back with a tighter grip. When I finally have him let go, The mocha spills all over me. I give him a a very deadly death glare and punch him in the stomach. Then I leave to shop to go home.

~In the bathroom in my room

" THAT FUCKING BASTARD!!!" I change my clothes and throws the dirty clothes in the wash bin. I look in to the mirror and glare at it, showing my two white, long pointy teeth. " I am going to suck the blood out of him..." A few seconds later, I jump out the window to search for Atobe Keigo.

~Atobe Keigo's POV

" Nice one..." Yushi says. " Way to make the girl made." Ryo adds on. " That girl looks scary when she's angry." Gakuto shivers. " Shut up...." I glare at them. "It was a mistake. Ok? " " Out of curiosity, Why are you interested in the girl?" Yushi asks me. " Just because...." I smirk. Yushi looks at me weirdly. " Hey. Its late. I have to go home to get my beauty sleep. Bye guys." I leave them. " What a weirdo..." Ryo comments.

~at the mansion

I open my door and walk in. " I have been waiting for you." A female voice. The girl came of the shadow and it's Shira, looking angry and showing two long white teeth. " WHAT THE FUCK?!?!"

~Kuchiki Shira's POV.

I smirk, showing my vampire teeth. " You're blood is going to be mine." My face changes to angry looking. I forcefully pushes him on the bed and gets on top of him. I sit on his stomach. " You're-you're-you're a VAMPIRE!?!?!?!" Keigo looks horrified. Someone knows on the door. " Son... Are you ok?" I speed run to the closet and Atobe~Sama opens the door. " Hey... What wrong? You've seen a ghost?" " Yeah Oto~Sama, I'm fine." his face goes back to normal. His father give him a serious look. " Alright then..." Atobe-Sama leaves. I get out of the closet. " That he's-" Another knock interrupts me and back into the closet I go. " Atobe~Sama, Do you need anything?" A maid comes in. " No, I'm alright." He said. The maid leaves. " Ok ,You can come out of my closet now." " Chh..... go annoying... Pathetic humans..." Unhappy and folds my arms.. " Aren't you going to bite me?" He smirks. I look at him with an eyebrow raise. I smirk evilly. " you don't have to tell me twice." I get on top of him. I move my head towards his neck and opens my mouth ready to bite him. " Wait...." I look into his eyes and narrows my eyes. " Why are you willing to let me bite you instead of being frighten." " Because..." Keigo smirks. I raise an eyebrow. " It could be our little sex thing..." He smirks even more. I quickly get off of him and looks at him in shock. " SEX?!!?!?!? DISGUSTING!!!! WHAT'S WITH YOU HUMANS AND SEX?!?!!" He gets off of the bed and gets closer to me. " You wanna know why?" I step back. He walks closer and I move back. Then my back touches the wall. Keigo gets so close, our bodies are touching one another. " You wanna know why?" He says in sexy way in my ear. " It is because it is pleasurable and fun." He smirks evilly. " When you bite me, I think about this as a sexual sensation between you and I. Making it sounds like if as we're are doing it. I don't mind doing it with someone as sexy as you." I look at him in shock. He move his lips closer mine. _OH MY GOD!!! HE IS GOING TO KISS ME!!!! _Most about a millimeter away, I pushes him away from me, speed run to the window and jumps out.

_DAMN IT!!!! WE WERE ABOUT TO KISS!!!! ME KISSING A HUMAN!!!! AND ITS HIM!!! ATOBE KEIGO, THE ONE I MOST HATE!!! _I keep running to my house. Within a 15 seconds, I was there since his house or I should say mansion is far away from mine.

~home

I fell on the couch and lay there. Then falls asleep dreaming about something, most disturbing...


	2. More of the Reasons Why I Hate Him

*trying something new

~Next morning

I wake up with a horrible headache. I get dress in the uniform for school and leaves. I sit in the very back next to the window like I did yesterday and stare out the window. I sense something.

" Atobe get away from me." I says to him, angrily and coldly, without looking at him.

" My, my, No need to be like that." Keigo says as he sits down at the desk next to mine.

" Unless if you want to died early, I suggest you leave me alone."

" Oh come on, I know you want me and I want you, too."

" Go away or I'll bite you." The girls stares and glares at me.

" Its ok, I don't mind. It will be sex thing for me" He smirk. The girl's faces falls.

" ATOBE~SAMA!!!"

" Ewww......" I say in disgust.

Keigo moves closer to me and slowly moves his right hand closer between and up my thigh. I look at him in shock and grabs wrist, tightly squeezing it. Then push him away and punches him in the stomach.

" Aahhhggg..!" Keigo groans. The girls gasps.

" Hey Bitch, who the hell do you think you are punching our Atobe~Sama like that!!!" Some girl scream.

" DON`T EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT EVER!!!!!!" I pay no attention the girl.

I make a really scary look.

" YOU GIRLS, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!! LIKE I CARE ABOUT YOUR ATOBE~SAMA!!!" The girls just backs away in fear.

I walk out of the class room with my bag, skipping class.

I go to the music room. I see a grand piano and sit in the bench. I put my stuff down and start playing Moonlight Sonata by Ludwig Van Beethoven. I close my eyes while I'm playing.

" Ludwig Van Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata." I stop playing in the middle of it.

The person who I don't recognize walks over here.

" Sakaki Taro, The coach of Hyotei tennis team and music teacher."

" Gomenasai, Sakaki~Sensei. I Didn't-"

" No, its ok. You've played beautiful and I'm surprised that you can play without the music sheet. Through shouldn't you be in class?"

" I would but I want to get away from the diva of the school?"

" Who?"

" Atobe Keigo..."

" Ahh... I understand." Sakaki~Sensei nods.

I start to play it again. I close my eyes and just let the music flow. I mess up on a note and I try to re correct it, but it still sound kinda weird.

" The note that you have been messing up is suppose to be G sharp not F sharp." Sakaki~Sensei tells me.

" Ah... I see." I play it again and it sounds just right. When I finish playing, the morning classes are over.

Now it's lunch time. I sit under the tree in the shade, reading a book. Without looking from my book, " Get the hell away from me, you bastard."

" Tch...its that any way to talk to your lover like that." Keigo says as you run his finger through his hair.

I look up from my book.

" Lover?!? I haven't even bite you yet." I sneer at him.

He gets down and closer to me. " Don't you need me? I mean. I'm human and you're a vampire."

" YOU???? HUMAN?!?!?!" I laugh at him so loudly at everyone are staring at us, mainly me, like I'm crazy.

" Ore~Sama is, too, human."

" Ch.. I highly doubt it. You act like you're inhuman."

" Well Ore~Sama is just being me."

" You mean a superficial, narcissistic, arrogant bastard?" I smirk.

" NO!!" Keigo gets angry.

" Look, Ore~Sama doesn`t want to cause trouble."

" Then leave." I turn back to the book I'm reading.

" Hey. You're not ge-" The school bell rings.

I push him out of my way and go to my Greek class.

After about 15 mins of class well even 15 mins, I'm already confuse of what the hell Sensei is talking about.

" Hey. Having trouble with Greek?" The guy has black hair and round glasses.

" Yeah..." I reply.

" Ore wa Oshitari Yushi desu... Yoroshiku."

" Watashi wa Kuchiki Shira desu. Yoroshiku." I smile a little.

Yushi helps me with everything about Greek. When the class is over, I understand most of it. Also Yushi and I be came good friends.

~end of school

Yushi invites to his tennis practice. I sit on the beach waiting for Yushi to change.

" Ah reh? If it isn`t Kuchiki Shira... Come to see Ore~Sama?"

I turn my head a little.

" Like I want to see _Ore~Sama._" Keigo sits down very very close to me.

" Well Ore~Sama would have to dis-"

" SHIRA!" Yushi shouts as he runs towards Keigo and me.

" Lets go. I want you to meet my tennis team."

" Alright." I follow Yushi to the courts.

On the court, I am having a great time with my new friends, except I'm really uncomfortable with Keigo keeps staring at me. I play against Yushi in tennis and I win every single game. I keep on wondering if he is just going easy on me and letting me win. I also play tennis with everyone else except Keigo. I didn't really care about winning even though I am the winner all of the games. We are having a great time. I'm also surprise that Sakaki~Sensei lets me play tennis with the team. My very last game is with Atobe Keigo. Yes, _him...._ I finally give in to him and play a match.

" Lets make a bet..." Keigo smirks

I look at him with an eyebrow raise. " What kind of a bet?"

" If Ore~Sama wins, Ore~Sama gets a date plus more."

Keigo makes a look I didn't like. It looks like a evil, pervy look which disgusts me.

" If I win-" I start to say, but he interrupts me.

" Tch... like that is going to happen. Ore~Sama is the Bucho of Hyotei. You can't defeat me, But if you win, which is unlikely, I will you alone. No more being-"

" A molesting pervert?" I smirk.

Keigo frowns.

" I`ll take you're deal... You shouldn't really underestimate a person, especially one who is a girl."

We both walk to opposite sides of the court and up to the net.

" Rough or smooth?" Keigo asks.

" Smooth..."

He spins his racket and falls back. " Rough, but I`ll let you serve first."

We walk to our baseline.

" Kuchiki to serve." Yushi shouts.

I start out with an ace(a shot without being touched by a racket) using Chotaro's scrub serve. " 15-love" I did it again and again. " 1 game to love."

~Atobe Keigo's POV.

" 3 games to love, Kuchiki leads" Yushi shouts.

" Wow, Atobe is really sucking. Is that girl _that _good?" People in the bleachers whispers to each other."

" Whats wrong. _Kei~Chan_?" Shira smirks. " Is this all the bucho of the Hyotei Gakuen has to offer?"

_HAHAHA...You're falling for my trap, my love. I sooo want to see that cute face of yours when you lose. _

" 40-love" Yushi announces.

Shira does serves again. Instead letting it pass by, I actually hit it this time, but she returns it and so did I.

_Insight!_

I use my world of ice to see all of her blind spots. I smirk and hit the ball near the inside of her left leg.

" 40-15"

I hit at her blinds sports over and over again.

" 4 games – 3, Atobe leads. Change courts."

~5 mins later of the match

~Kuchiki Shira's POV.

" 5 games to 4"

Keigo keeps hitting my blinds spots. I manage to hit some back. _Chikusho...I think I'm going to lose... Whats worse is that I might have to go on a date with him and I don't feel like wanting to do that 'plus more' part._

" 40-40"

_It's the match point if I miss, I lose the game and have to go on a him. If I get this one, we have to play till one of use wins 7 games. I don't think I can take much more of it. I'm sooo tired and sweaty. Yuck!! _Keigo throws the ball up in the air and hit the ball, but this one is different. It didn't bounce like that other serves. I quickly run and try hit the ball, but it hit the cord's side of the net and fall on my side.

" 6 games to 4, Atobe Keigo wins."

" Kuso....." I fall on my side, breathing heavily.

" ATOBE!! ATOBE!!! ATOBE!!!!" the crowd roots.

Keigo walks over and lean forward against the net.

" Ore~Sama told you, you can't win." He smirks.

I had no energy to argue with him. I just lay there. Yushi walks over and picks me, bridal style over to the bleachers.

" Daijyobu desu ka, Shira~Chan?" Gakuto asks.

" Daijyobu desu. Just very tired." I smile a little.

" Now for our date, it will be on Saturday. Wear something sexy, too." Keigo constructs.

I place my head on Yushi's chest, very angry. I want to scream, but I can't. Well not till I get home. After 5 mins or so, Yushi puts me down and offers me a rides home. " No, Yushi it's. I don't mind walking. Bye..." I leave the courts to go home.


	3. The Date

Author's note: SUNIMASEN! For the long wait!

~Saturday

The sun shines brightly on my eye, making me wake up. " Grrrr... I hate the sun....." I groan. " Why can't it be night time all the time." I walk to my windows and close them up with the velvet black curtains. I walk back to my bed and lay there. The doorbell starts ring. I didn't feel like getting up again and just lay on the bed, hoping that the whoever that person is will go away soon. The ringing stops, but then the door just flies open, making a loud bang. I jump and fall off the bed.

" Ow!!" I groan.

" HEY WAKE UP!!!" A familiar voice shouts as he opens the curtains.

I quickly hide under the covers.

" Come on, my Beloved vampire! You owe me a date!"

" Don't you know that vampires die if they're expose to, too much, sunlight!!!" I shout under the covers. " And I don't want to leave!!!!"

The person jumps on top of the me. " Fine by me. That means we can have the sweet and delicious sex right now, instead of doing it later like I planned."

My eyes wides and pushes him off of me. " Ok we'll leave, but no sex on the date or I'll kill you, Atobe."

I walk over to my closet. " Hey, aren't you going to leave?"

" Why?" Keigo asks me.

" Because I need to change." I say it in a 'duh' tone.

" Does it matter? I'm going to see everything anyways."

" GET OUT! Before I literately throw you out!!! I'm a lot stronger than I look." I glare at him.

" Fine... 10 mins. I'll give you that much." Keigo says as he closes the door behind him.

" How annoying..." I sigh.

I put on a black and blue stripe with a small red heart at the bottom left side short sleeve t-shirt and dark dark tight blue jeans. I also put a on a pair of socks on and walk downstairs.

" I'm duh-"

" No way!! You are not dressing like that on our date!!!" Keigo gets angry.

He grabs me by the wrist and pull me up to my room. Keigo opens my closet door. He makes a (-_-|||) face. Keigo look though all my clothes and found nothing that he likes expect a black, tight, very short also REVEALING dress. He smirks.

" You're wearing this!" Keigo throws the dress at me.

" I AM NOT WEARING THIS!!!" I shout at him as I throw the dress at his face.

" YES YOU ARE! I WANT YOU TO LOOK SEXY ON OUR DATE AND I CAN'T BE SEEN WITH A GIRL DRESSING LIKE THAT!!" He points at my clothes that I'm wearing. " ITS NOT SEXY!!! NOT AT ALL!!"

" THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE ASK ME OUT ON A DATE!!!"

" YOU ARE GOING TO AND WEARING THAT EVEN IF I HAVE TO FORCE YOU!!!"

" I`M NOT WEARING THAT AND YOU CAN`T FORCE ME TO WEAR IT EITHER!!!"

Keigo smirks very evilly. I didn't like the look he has on his face.

~15 mins later.

I finally am wearing this slutty looking dress after a very tough struggle. I want to him kill so bad. I walk downstairs to put on my flats, but Keigo gives me a pair of black high heels.

" Wear it or I'll repeat what happen in the bedroom." Keigo makes an evil look with a smirk.

I angrily grab the shoes. " No thanks...."

" Now you look sexy enough. Lets go." He grabs my wrist and walks out of the house.

I try to walk in the high heels. Lets just say it didn't look to well. I almost keep falling to the ground.

" Having problems?" He smirks

" No, Not at all." I fake a smile and make the unhappy face again.

" You know that you can cling to me if you're having problems with walking in high heels." Keigo looks at me.

" Like I need your help."

We both get into the black limo that have been waiting for us. Keigo opens the door for me. I climb into the limo moving far away from him as possible, but He keeps moving closer to me.

" Stay away from me." I bluntly say it.

" Maybe Ore~Sama doesn't wanna? How Ore~Sama stay away from someone as sexy as you?" Keigo makes a flirty face.

I quickly stare out the window. " Where are we going? It's not a love hotel, is it?"

" No, no that is for later." He smiles as he looks the other way with his arms and legs cross.

I turn my head and glare at him. " Didn't I say no sex!"

" Remember our agreement? If I win I get a date plus more." He looks at me with a smile.

My face drops. _Damn it!!!!! _" Whatever..." I look away angry.

Out of nowhere, Keigo puts a blindfold over my eyes.

" What the fuck are you doing?"

" I wanted you to be blindfold until we get to our destination."

" Why?"

" It's a surprise."

Even thought I can't see him smiling, but I can really feel it and it's really creepy. The limo finally stops. Keigo opens the door and comes open. Then Keigo helps me of the limo.

" My beloved." Keigo smiles.

" Grrr...." I move out of the limo.

I hear people gasping and looks very shock to see me. Some people are wondering who I am.

" Where are we?" I ask Keigo.

" Airport..." He says calmly.

" Why?"

" Ore~Sama already told you it's a surprise."

" I hate surprises."

" Oh, you will like it. I promise." He link our arms together.

I can't help, but to wonder where is he taking me. After all the checking in, security check, and all the stuff. We get into probably one of Atobe's airplanes. Then we fly off to somewhere unknown.

~few hours later.

" Atobe~Sama." A female voice says.

" Yes?"

" We are here at ~censored(hehehe X3 I'm not telling you where yet)~." She whispers in his ear.

" What did she say?" I ask Keigo.

" Nothing, but we're about to land."

The plane lands and we both walk out of the plane.

" Can I now take off the blindfold."

" No, not yet?"

" Grrrr... When will we be there?" I growl.

He didn't answer after a a long pause. " Who knows..?"

I hate the fact that he won't tell me where are we going. Once we get out of the plane, I take a breath in of that air and it has a earthy and salty smell to it. " Where are we??" I ask.

" I'm not telling you yet. You will know when time comes." He replies.

_Grrr......I wish I have x-ray vision, right now, but it's a non-vampiric power. So that is useless. I really want to take this blindfold off. That bitch won't let me! Maybe if I move it a little, I at least can see a almost clear view of where I am at. _

" Don't you dare try and move that blindfold. It will ruin everything. Ore~Sama reassure that you will take off the blindfold, once we are at the right destination. For now keep it on or else. I don't think you want to know that _or else_ is." Keigo warns me.

" Hmpf...."

" More or less, This is probably going to be one of the best surprise, Ore-Sama has come up with." Keigo says it proudly.

_Someone kill me already! I don't care how just do it!!! or at least KILL HIM FIRST!_

We finally stop walking.

" We're here."Keigo says as he takes off my blind fold. I narrow my eyes because of the brightness of the shine. I blink a few times and see clearly at where we are. The place is magnificent! We are on a pouch of a mansion. Next to the mansion is beach. The water is sparkling and clear blue. I can the light cold breeze from the wind. I smile a little.

Keigo smirks. " Welcome to my family's private island." He moves his arm across in the air.

" I'm surprised, Atobe Keigo. This place is very beautiful."

" Impressed?" Keigo smirks.

" Ummm........ehhh......" I shrug.

He frowns.

" How long we are staying here?" I ask.

" Just for the weekend."

" I see, but I don't have any clothes."

" Thats why we're going to go shopping..."

" Ahhh..."

" Come, my beloved. Lets go to the limo."

We get into the limo and driver drives us to the shopping center. When we are there, Keigo gets out first and gives me a hand. I push his hand away, like I need it, and gets out of the limo.

" Where shall we go first? Coach? Louis Vuitton? Gucci?" Keigo keeps saying high fashion designer stores as he looks in the other direction.

I walk to a random store, ignoring him. I start looking around and find some cute accessories that I like. A pair of black rose earrings, a skull with a black chain necklace, and a black choker with a red diamond gem hanging from it. Keigo walks up behind me and makes a big sweat drop on the back of his head.

" You're not seriously going to buy that are you?" He looks unhappy.

" What if I am?"

" Ok, I'm buying you real jewelry!" He grabs my wrist and storms out of the store while pulling me.

" Hey Atobe! I can't walk that fast! ESPECIALLY IN HIGH HEELS!!!" I yell at him.

He stop all of a sudden, making me run into him.

" What the hell?" I look around and see a jewelry store.

" We're going in."

In the store, I keep yelling at him that I don't want anything. Then he yells back at me that I should take them and it will make me look more beautiful in them. For the passed hours we keep yelling back at each other until it's nigh time. we stop at a restaurant. Like a "gentleman", He pulls out a chair for me.

" My lady." Keigo smiles and pushes it in when I sit down.

" Thanks." I grabs a menu and looks at it.

" Are you going to get anything?" he ask as he looks at the menu.

" I don't know. I don't need to eat or drink. Even if I do, I can't eat too much human food. I`ll get really sick."

" Do you want blood?" Keigo smirks at me.

" Not from you....." I didn't look up from my menu.

" What? Why not?" He looks at me with a eyebrow raise.

" You want me to bite you, don't you?" I look at him from my menu.

" Is that a problem?"

" No, but it's kinda weird that you want me to bite to. Most people would have run away if they knew I'm a vampire. You're the first to want that."

" Well it keeps a relationship interesting. Beside what fun will sex without biting from a vampire, hmm?"

" I guess, but regular people bite each other all the time during their sex. What are they called... Umm... hickeys!"

" Yeah. Well a bite from a vampire is probably more pleasurable than a human biting a human. Even if it hurts more. Pain is very pleasurable."

" What are you, a masochistic?"

Keigo pause for a second to think of something. " Maybe?" he smirks. " Anyway, so you're not getting anything?"

" What about you? I mean you're _human._"

" Che... Well Ore~Sama will get something, but will-"

" It's alright. I'll wait. I know that humans have to eat to survive." I put the menu down.

The waiter comes and asks us what we ordering.

" Just water for me." I hand the waiter the menu."

" and for you, Atobe~Sama." The waiter turns to Keigo.

" Ore~Sama will have iced coffee."

The waiter nods and walks away.

" You're not eating anything?"

" Nope."

Keigo's coffee comes and within around 10 mins, he finishes his coffee. Keigo pays for his coffee and we head for the beach. I take off the high heels when I'm the beach.

" Ahhh...... I love the night, So dark and cool." I smile as I open my arms wide and spinning around.

He smirks, seeing that I'm so happy about night time. " How adorable. I never knew that you have _that _kind of side to you." Keigo walks closer to me and places an arm around my waist. Unexpectedly, He gently touches his lips with mine. Knowing me, I slap him across the face and pushes him off of me.

" Hey, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?" I yell at him.

" THATS MY LINE! YOU RUIN A PREFECTLY GOOD MOMMENT!!!" Keigo walks over to me again and I move back. As I move away backwards, the closer he is trying to get to me. I accidentally fall backwards. Keigo runs over. Instead of keeping me up, He pins me down. He looks down at me and smirks. " let make this the best date ever." Keigo winks and pressed his lips on mine.

* * *

Shira: ~bows~ hope you like Chapter 3

Keigo: Why wouldn`t they like this story? Ore~sama in it! ~run his hand through his hair and sparkles appear around him~ Ore~Sama no bigi ni yao na(be awed by my prowess) ~smirks

Shira: You`re soooo full of yourself...... - -|||


	4. Lust and Desire

Keigo continues to kiss as he picks me up,carrying me bridal style, to a room closest to the beach. He gently set me down the bed. Keigo hover over me. Our lips breaks apart. He makes a soft smile. I can't help, but to look away, blushing with an annoyed face. Keigo chuckles a lightly. Then he places his lips on top of mine again. As Keigo kisses me, he lightly move his hand on the left side of my thigh. At first I didn't mind, but when he starts to move his hand upward and into my dress. I have to stop him. I push him off of me.

" Whats wrong?" Keigo asks me with confusion.

"If we're going to have sex, then I'm not ready." My face turns red. " I don't think I can do this."

" First of all, you shouldn't say the word 'sex'. It's an ugly word. Say 'love making' or 'making love'"

"Well either way, I am not really. I feel uncomfortable. I mean, you're human and I'm a vampire. I'll be in trouble if _they_ know that I had se- I made love to a human."

" Ore~Sama thought vampire are suppose to have humans as lover?" Keigo seems to be at lost.

"No, not really. That is just a myth that the humans created. In reality, vampire are suppose to have other vampires as lovers. Those who have humans as lovers were killed along with their lover. Although, they won't mind because they are free from the vampire curse. That's why there are not many vampires. If we have that rule then the human world would be all vampires by now." I explain to him.

" Ore~Sama see..." He makes a sad face, " Well, Ore~Sama don't want to get you in trouble because of my selfish desire." He lays down very close to me. " You know want to know something, Ore~Sama never thought that Ore~Sama would fall in love with a vampire. I'm glad I met you. Despite the fact that you try to bite and kill me."

I softly laugh. Keigo turn his head to face me and smirks. "You seriously are beautiful and cute. Maybe as equally as beautiful as me. Well maybe a little less."

I make a sweat drop on my head.

"Anyways, Ore~Sama don't care anymore! Ore~Sama love you and Ore~Sama am going make love to you rather it is illegal or not in the vampire world." He smiles at me with an almost evil look. I'm about to say something when he cuts me off with his lips on mine. He gets on top of me and starts kissing down towards my neck. Keigo tries to lift up my dress, but it's too tight.

" Damn dress..." He struggles to take off the dress.

" Well, it's your fault since you made me wear it."

Keigo goes into one of the drawers and finds a knife. I jump a little when I see the knife.

"Relax, Ore~Sama is not going to hurt you." With one quick slice, he cuts the dress down the middle. My face immediately turns red like Gakuto's hair. The look his in eyes are gleaming and like a child craving for sweets. I'm the sweets that he craves for. Keigo kisses my neck again. I can't help, but to moan a little. Although, I can't see it, I can feel that Keigo is smirking as he kisses my neck. Then he starts biting my neck when he bite a little too hard, blood comes out a little.

"Nnnnggg, Keigo, I can smell blood."

" Sorry, my love." Keigo licks the blood and sucks where the wound is.

"Auhhh, why are you sucking? What are you a vampire?" I put my arms about his neck and hold him tightly because I can't bear the feeling of sucking and licking done on my neck.

"Shira darling, easy on the grip. Ore~Sama know you're enjoying this." He whispers in my ear.

I loosen the grip a little. " Sorry, I have never done this before, so I am rather unease by your action. The way you suck and taste my blood is kind of alluring."

"Is that so? Ore~Sama shall make this worth wild." Keigo declares it with a smirk. He kisses my neck again. Then down to the middle of my chest. Keigo put his hands under me to lift me up a little to unhook my bra. After unhooking it, He throws the bra over his head and it lands somewhere. The smirk on his face grows much bigger than before. Keigo sucks the tip of my breast. I moan a little too loud. With his hand, he massages the breast and he does it hard.

" AHHHh... Bah-bah-baka! It hurts!" I shout.

Keigo doesn't care. He is satisfy the fact that I am enjoying what he is doing. Keigo uses his tongue to swirl the tip of beast, make it very wet. His desire for grows even more as me shows me love. I can't take it anymore, so I push him off of me and get on top of him. I sit on his stomach and with my hands, I grab a hold of his wrists to pin him down after I take off the dress.

" Sorry Kei~Chan, I decided that my desires comes first."

Keigo looks at me in shock. I lower my head towards his neck with my mouth open, showing my vampiric teeth. I whisper in his ear. " This is what you have been waiting for right? It's going to hurt, well I'm not lie to you, it's going to hurt a lot."

" Ore~Sama don't mind, Ore~Sama is ready."

" Don't regret it..."

" Ore~Sama never regr- AHHHHH!!!!"

I sink my teeth into his neck, interrupting what he's going to say. I starting drinking the blood coming down his neck. Keigo moans and groans. It's kind of a turn on, but I will never ever tell that to him. I unbutton his shirt and take it off, as I lick his neck

" mmmm... your blood tastes so good."

All Keigo can do are moaning and groaning. I chuckle a little. I lick the blood until it stop coming out, which it isn't long since my saliva can heal wounds. I kiss his lips and unexpectedly, he slides his tongue it my mouth. Our tongue fights for a while until I break apart our lips. I move off of him and unzip his pant. Keigo eyebrow arches a little. " Oh? Well, aren't you naughty."

"Aren't vampires always naughty?" I smirk.

Keigo laughs. " Maybe? Why don't you show me."

I kiss him. The lust and desire for one another rises as we continue kissing deeply. I let go one of my hands and start to take off his pant and boxers. I break our lips apart and I move down. I begin to rub him up and down. I put his member in my mouth and start to suck it. Keigo's becomes completely red as he watches me eating him away.

" Uhhhh...nnnn...." he softly moans.

I begin to rub ever harder. Keigo's moans becomes louder and clutches tightly on the bed.

" Ore~Sama think Ore~Sama am going to cum soon." Keigo manages to say. When he cums, I swallow all of his juice and lick him clean.

" Do Ore~Sama taste good?"

" Salty...." I shrug.

"....." Keigo leans over and flip us around making him on top. " Now, it is my turn to have fun." He goes down and lick inside of me. It makes it unbearable for me. Then Keigo reaches over to the drawer again and pulls out a condom.

" Why do you have a condom in there?"

"I have my maids prepared the room for us. Unless you want to get pregnant, which I know you don't, I will use a condom." Keigo responds. He rips it op and put it on him. "Ready?"

I give him a small nod. Keigo begins to thrust in me slowly.

" Damn, so tight. Are you a virgin?"

I look away, blushing. He laughs.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you too much." Keigo smirks. The narcissist begins to go faster and harder. I cling on the bed very tightly. My moans gets louder and louder. I bite down on the bottom of my lip. Tears starts to come down the side of my face. The pain and the love increases. Our body heat begin to rise.

" Ahhhnnnggg..." I moan.

" Just a little longer and it will be over soon." Keigo whispers in my ear.

I nod. Keigo keeps thrusting harder. Then he finally cums and clasps on top of me. Both of us are panting heavily. Keigo slowly pulls out and takes off the condom. Then he move next to me.

"Damn... So tired..." He pants. Keigo puts his arms around me and we both falls asleep.


	5. Home Sweet VAMPIRE? 1

***I forgot the put this info We and some are about 18 years old, except me. I WILL NEVER TELL YOU AGE!! muhahaha!!!***

~Morning

I wake up from the sunlight shining on my eyes. I turn head and see that Keigo is staring down at me smiling.

" What?..." I ask with annoyance.

" Nothing, You just look cute sleeping." Keigo says in a simple way.

I see the mark from what I did last night on his neck. " Does it hurt?"

" Hm?"

" The bite mark..." I point at his neck.

"Oh, no. It doesn't hurt anymore. Although, The question that keeps floating in my mind is that why am I not turning in a vampire?"

"I didn't release my vampiric venom into your body."

"Why not? I would have been a sexy and beautiful vampire." Keigo smirks and winks at me.

A sweat drop appears on the back of my head. " Uh huh... Sure, you will be" I tell him sarcastically.

Keigo frowns and I laugh. I kick the blanket off and move out of the bed.

" Do you not want to be by my side?"

"No, I am trying to get away from you. Why would I want to be with you?" I walk in the bathroom. The bathroom looks really nice. The walls and floor are marble. The sink, bathtub, toilet, and the nobs in the shower are pure gold. Although, the shower walls are clear glass.

_Stupid rich bastards... _

I turn on the water and wait for the tub to fill up. When it is almost filled up, I turn off the water and climb into the tub.

"You filled up the bath already? I shall join you."

"No..."

Keigo gets in the tub.

"I said no!"

"You know I'll never listen to you."

I stand up and step out of the bathtub. All of a sudden, I am being pull back into the tub and a pair of arms wraps around me. "Hey!"

Keigo put his chin on my shoulder. " I didn't give you permission to leave..."

" I don't need your permission to leave. Can you get your chin off of me. Your stubs are pricking on my skin."

~after the bath

I put on underwear and my bra on. Then I just realize that I didn't bring any clothes with me. I grab one of his shirts, which was a black long sleeve silk shirt, to put on. I also grab of his shorts, but they were too big. So didn't wear any.

"Want to get something to eat?"

I turn around and see Keigo already dressed. " I can't go out dressing like this!"

"Of course you can! It doesn't matter. Besides, this is my family's private island, and I don't think the workers will care. If you really want clothes, we have a few shops here that you can pick what you want to wear."

"Fine, shopping first." I walk out of the door. Keigo sighs and follows me. I walk around the little town.

_Everything is so extravagant and very high class. How rich is he??!?!_

"Here is one of the inexpensive shops." Keigo points as he looks at the store.

I turn my head and see a sign says 'Gucci'. I make a sweat drop on the back of me head. "You call the inexpensive?!?!"

Keigo gives me a weird look. "Don't like?"

"Yes..."

"I prefer Luna Estelle(Doesn't really exist). Her Gothic Victorian clothes are amazing. She also design Gothic Lolita outfits, handbags, accessories, etc etc."

Keigo~(=_=||||) "I'm sorry, but we don't have her designs here..."

"Oh really? It is one of top well known high fashion designers."

"We don't wear those kinds kind of clothing..." Keigo simply states.

"What a shame. Anybody who is anybody would have at least one of her designs unless they are unfashionable or poor." I narrow my eyes a bit and look at him up and down.

"What...?" He gets a little irritated.

"Nothing~...?" I keep on walking.

After about 15 minutes, we stop shopping and walk into a restaurant to eat.

"Hmm, I don't know that to have." I ponder.

" You can eat human food?" Keigo looks at me with an eyebrow arch.

"Yes, I like human food, but if I eat too much of it. I will get sick." still looking at the menu. " I want cake."

"Cake? That is not a breakfast food. I didn't know you like sweets?"

"I don't, but I like cake itself. I hate frosting. Whip cream is ok. Too much sweets will kill me. Although, I do love chocolate."

"Chocolate, huh?" Keigo looks at the menu with a small smirk.

The waiter comes and asks. "What would you like to order."

"I'm not sure.... I think I will have a pint of blood. I want to normal blood, not the diabetic or alcoholic blood..."

Keigo and waiter gives a weird look.

"Just kidding, I want a ham and cheese omelet." I chuckle.

"I'll just have coffee and the breakfast special." Keigo says as he keeps looking at me.

The waiter writes our order and walks away with the menus.

"If you wanted blood, I could have given you some back the villa."

" I was only joking, you people need to lighten up. I had enough last night. It will last me till tomorrow. That reminds me. I need to go to the blood bank..."

"Or you can take me as a lover. I cou-"

"NO! I have no interest in having you as a lover. My name family's name would be ruined, if I have a human as a lover. I am the only pure bred left so I can't have blood mixed."

"Why not? If you die or something at least you still have someone to give carry on the family's name."

"Its just complicated. It is not just something that you can do that easily. Besides, I don't make the same mistake as my friend." I start to have teary eyes.

"What happened?" Keigo looks at me with concern.

" Well, I don't know where he is at the moment, but he fell in love with a human. He, too, was a pure bred like me, but from a different clan. So, the counselors found out and they tried to kill him and his lover. My friend and his lover escaped from it. Now, they are in hiding. There are rumors about him being Japan, but I'm not sure. Yushi reminds me a lot of my friend."

"What was his name?"

"I rather not say."

"C'mon, you can tell me." He takes my hand and slip his fingers in between my fingers.

I pull my hand away. "Stop, You make seem like we are lovers, which we are not."

"Is it so hard to accept that fact I love you?"

"Love? It is natural for humans to would fall for vampires."

"..." Keigo~ (=_=|||)

"Let talk about something else. When are we going to get off the island? Don't you have tennis practice?" I change the subject.

"After breakfast and after getting you some clothes. Although, I do rather like you wearing just my shirt. It's sexy." He smirks. "And I don't have practice. I called in sick."

"Lair, Lair..." Shira~ :J

"Che..." Keigo looks away.

The waiter comes back with our food. I use a fork to cut a piece of the omelet and put it in my mouth.

"By the way, what about your parents? I didn't see them when I picked you up on Saturday or do you live alone? " Keigo asks, after he takes a sip of coffee.

" I live alone. My parents died when I was 6." Eating my omelet.

"I see. I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's fine, It was a long time ago."

"And how long is that?"

"12 years ago..."

"Hm..." Keigo eats some of his breakfast.

"what? You want to know my real age, don't you? Well I can actually 18. I am not over 100 years." I take the last bite of the omelet.

"That is good. You're still a baby vampire." He relaxes a little.

"..." I looked at him. " What would you do if I was over 100 years old."

"Nothing, It is not like I am a minor or anything. So it is ok for me to be with you." Keigo finishes the last bit of his breakfast.

After Keigo pays for breakfast, we walk around to find me clothes again. Lets just say it didn't go too well. We argued with each other on what should I wear. He wants to me wear skirts and tank tops or tube tops. I want to wear pant and T-shirts or corsets(but they did have any here.). Finally we agree on what we want. In more technical terms, I threaten him to pull out his heart and eat it right in front of him to let him see me eating it with the last second of his life. I got(obviously Keigo pays for) a pair of black pant and a dark blue and black blouse.

When we got to our room, I quickly change my clothes before getting molested.

"Ready to go?" Keigo leans on the door frame with his arms cross and a smirk.

"Yup."

Like a gentleman, He moves out of the way and lets me out first. Then Keigo helps me get on the plane and we finally get to go home. On the plane, it is actually peaceful. We didn't argue(for once) and had a nice conversation.

~At the airport of Tokyo.

Keigo helps me, again, out of the airplane. We walk into the entrance.

"Yay! Finally, we are home." I throw both of my arms in the air.

Keigo chuckles at my childish actions. "Want to go back to my mansion?"

"Uh, no. I'm going to see Yushi. He is more important than you will- ...ever...be..." My senses goes haywire. I sense something evil.

"What's wrong?"

"Vampires..." I softly whispers and turn my head.

"Nice to see you too." The vampires grins evilly.

~Sorry for the long update ^^;;


	6. Home Sweet VAMPIRE? 2

A short raven color with purple low light hair and crimson eyes, about Keigo's height, man and a very long pale blue hair and silver eyes, about a foot shorter than him, woman walking closer to us. The man sniffs me. " I smell human scent all over you. What? Did you have sex with that," Looks at Keigo. " human?"

I narrow my eyes a little. " Don't be stupid! Why would I, a pure blood, would want to have sex with a human. You have to be insane to being going against the laws."

"What? Then I guess Kantaro was a complete maniac since he did do it _AND_ run away with his lover."

The fire inside me lights up and I slap him the face. " DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT! YOU, HALVES, HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO A PUREBLOOD LIKE THAT!" I gnarl, showing my vampric teeth.

Keigo pulls me back. "Shira, quiet down, people are starting to stare."

The pale blue hair girl uses her foot to push the half vampire male to the ground. "Are you done taunting the princess? You know she will kill you if you don't stop." She tells him with no expression on her face.

"Hehehe, I know. It's fun to tease people. Well I'm done here. Bye~! Hime and human!" the vampire waves with a smile. He and the girl turns around and leaves.

" I hate halves, just as much as humans." I mummble.

"But I'm human." Keigo

"Exactly..."

Keigo frowns. " Lets go. The limo is waiting and I don't want to be the center of attention of this crowd."

A sweat drop appears on the back of my head.

_He hates being the center of attention... WTF? He's always acts like he IS the center of attention... Humans... complete weirdos... _

I walk in the other direction, but Keigo grabs my wrist. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To Yushi's place."

"Do you even know where he lives?"

"No, but I can track his scent."

"Oh? And what if he ask how did you found his place? What are you going to tell him?" Keigo lets of my wrist and crosses his arms.

"Nothing, and besides, he is right there." I point behind me. "Along with our friends."

Keigo looks up. " Oh..."

"Stupid human..." I chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?" A pair of arms wrap around my shoulder. I look up and see my darling Yushi.

"Oshitari, who the hell do you think you are putting my girl?" Keigo glares.

"A potential boyfriend, right Shira?" Yushi winks.

"Of cour-"

Gakuto interrupts me.

"Yushi! I didn't know you like her?" Gakuto puts the back of hands on his waist with a slightly angry face. "How could you not tell me!"

"I-" Yushi is interrupted by a cellphone rings of the sound of someone screaming in fright. The others jumped.

"What the hell do you want?" I answer my cellphone in a serious tone. "Yeah... No! No!... Tell him- wait! you can't do that!... Alright, I'll be there shortly. Bye"

"Is something wrong?" Yushi asked.

"No. No. Its just- people are soo stupid... I have to go. See ya later"

"Wait!" Keigo pulls my wrist and our lips touches.

I punch the side of his head and sends him flying 50 meters away. Everyone's faces turns pale.

"I'm leave, Ja!" I walk out of the airport and vanish instantly.

I walk in front of a mansion and jump into a balcony. A cold breeze comes from the room cause my spine to shiver.

"Any news?" I ask.

"_He _is still no where to be found. Isn't time to stop this foolish search?" A deep voice replies.

"No! He has to be somewhere out there!" I shout.

A man appears. He looks like in his mid-30 with short black hair pulled back and blue eyes. "The man has been gone for centuries. He is nowhere to be found!" The man put his hands on my shoulder. "Listen, Shira, as a dear friend and comrade, He is gone. Maybe even dead. You need to move on, alright? I have my men search all over the world and every dark corners. You just give up... Please Shira, it is time to stop..."

"I can't... he is... he's... important to me..." A tear drop rolls from my left eye.

"Alright, I will have my men continue to search." He sighs and the man wipes my tears away.

"Thanks, Ryuichi" I hug him.

"I still think he is an ass for making you feel this way..." Ryuichi makes an agrivated look.

I chuckle. "Hey, be nice. I have to go." I kiss him on the cheek and jump out of the window.

"She still has a long ways to go." Ryuichi smirks with a soft chuckle.


	7. Love, Hatred

Note: ~*~*~ = time skip

_"Hurry up! Or we are going to miss it!" A little boy, with dark hair and eyes, running across the field of flowers. _

_"Wait~! Wait for me~!" A little girl, with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes, running after him. When she finally catches up, the boy says, " See? Isn't it amazing?" He smiles at the scenery. The girl nod in agreement. _

_"It's so pretty."_

_The sky changes into mixtures of pink, red, and orange as the sun sets. _

_"Let's never forget this moment, Ok Shira?" The boy looks at her with a smile._

_Shira slightly turns her head. Looking the other way, she nervously moved her hand towards his. The boy notices and grabs her hand. Shira jumps. He smiles even bigger._

_"What are you nervous about? We're buddies. We can hold hands!"_

_Shira looks at him. After a few seconds, She smiles._

_"Hey, _(Name will be revealed later in the story)_!" _

_The boy turns his head and saw Shira running._

_"Why didn't you wait for me?" Shira asks as she pants._

_"You, Women, take forever to get ready!"_

_Shira frowns. "Well. we're middle schoolers! Appearance is everything especially for a girl or they will eat you to alive!"_

_" Isn't that something that a high school girl should be worrying about?"_

_"No! Middle school girls, too! You, boys, will never understand."_

_"I don't even understand you and I have been with you since we were kids. Besides..." He pause for a second. " You look find without make-up and stuff..." He blushes a little._

_Shira stares at him and looks away blushing. "Hey, there is a new student! And she's HUMAN!"_

_" Baka! Could you be any louder? Sheesh. Why don't you just tell the whole world that we're vampires!" The boys says sarcasticly._

_"Oh, sorry! I thought it was intriguing." Shira pouts._

_"Humans are nothing, but trouble and so are you."_

_"Today is Valentines day. I am going to confess!" Shira talks to herself as she puts a small blue box with a tiny pink bow on top of it in her bag._

_"What are you doing?" The boy walks up behind her. _

_Shira screams. " Wha- wha- what are you doing!"_

_"That is what I was asking you!" _

_"Well, It's nothing." A sweat drop appears on the side of her forehead. _

_"Let me see."_

_Shira hides her backpack behind her. _

_"Oh?" The boy walks closer to her. He reach out and tries to grab the bag from her. Shira pushes him away. _

_"No! You can't see it!"_

_After school on the roof top, Shira taps the boy on the shoulder._

_"Umm, ..._" She puts her index finger on the bottom of her lips. _

_"Yeah?" The boy turns around._

_"I- I- I like you! Please, go out with me!" Shira pulls out the small box of chocolate. " I have always like you."_

_The boy stares at her, blankly._

_"I know we have been friends. Best friends, but I-"_

_"Shira, stop. I like someone else." _

_Shira stares at him in despair like her whole world shatter into a million pieces. "Who is it?" She turns her head._

_"Cecelia Antoinette."_

_"The human?" She comes disgusted. _

_"Yeah, we have been secretly together since December."_

_Shira starts to get angry. "Does she know you're not human?"_

_"No, I was going to tell her today."_

_Shira turns around and walks away._

_"Wait!" The boy grabs her wrist. " I'm sorry, I still love you. You're like a sister to me!"_

_Shira pulls her wrist away. "I don't need your pity." She runs away in tears._

_"What did you say, Ryuichi?" Shira's eyes widens._

_"He ran away with Cecelia. The Council heard about his relationship with her. So, they ran off. No one knows the whereabouts of them. If the Council ever them, It's going to be death sentence for them."_

_" I found you!" Shira runs up to the boy and hugs him. " I have been looking all over. Please, come home. Maybe there is something we can do-"_

_"You told them, didn't you, Shira?" _

_"What? What are you talking about?" She looks at him in confusion._

_The boy pushes her off and shouted with anger. "YOU COULDN'T BARE US BEING TOGETHER! SO, YOU TOLD THEM!"_

_"No, I didn't! Please, believe me!" Shira shouts back in tears. "You're my best friend! I would never sell you out!"_

_"LAIR! I HATE YOU! YOU ARE NO BEST FRIEND OF MINE! Come on, Cecelia." The boy grabs his lovers hand and walks away."_

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I scream. I instantly sit up, panting. My forehead is sweaty. I jump off the bed and walk into the bathroom.

_What a horrible nightmare! Why did I have this dream? _

I turn on the faucet and splash water on my face. I look at myself in the mirror. Tears starts to roll down my face.

_Why did he have to say such a think to me? I thought he loved. Why? Why? I miss you! _

I grab a towel to dry my face as I walk out of the bathroom. The sky is still dark. I look at the clock.

"4:47 A.M."

I sigh. I decide to change my sleepwear to my Hyotei uniform. I put my bag strap on my shoulder and leave the house.


End file.
